alternative for the one after I do
by happyinmyownlittleworld
Summary: alternative episode to TOW after i do and maybe season 8 aswell i am still deciding. its a lobster story
1. Chapter 1

Friends set in season 8 mondlers wedding at the after party.

What if Ross had never met Mona or Joey did first (I'm still deciding you'll have to find out.) hence him never switching tables what if he had over heard the girls and joined the conversation. Lobster fic (it may go all the way up to the hospital and with a twist…I'm still deciding that too!)

Ps: I CANT DO PARAGRAPHS and I dont own friends they belong to kauffman/bright/crane

Chapter

Shortly after the first dance Monica came over to sit by Rachel.

"Hey Rach" Monica said in a sing-song voice. " wanna come dance?"

" Oh no Mon, I'm not really in the mood." Rachel said with a half smile.

" But its my wedding!" Monica protested.

" I know, I know I'm just not in the mood." Rachel said apologetically

"okay then" Monica said in defeat "lets talk at least"

"okay" Rachel agreed "what about" Rachel had barely finished getting her words out when Monica said:

" can you believe Phoebe got pregnant?" Monica said

" you know what honey, lets not talk about that now" Rachel rejected

" but this is so huge." Monica half shouted.

" sure, but come not as big as your wedding" Rachel replied.

"well of course not nothing is." said Monica "between me and you and this day and age how dumb do you have to be to get pregnant?"

"hey" Rachel resorted " you know some times you can do everything right every one can wear what they're supposed to wear and one of those little guys just gets though!"

" How?" Monica questioned.

"I don't know maybe they have tools." Rachel replied before slightly sighing.

"well I talked to her and she's defiantly gunna have this baby she said she's gunna raise it on her own." Monica said

"well maybe, maybe that's really brave." Rachel replied almost in tears.

" Maybe, I just hope she realises how hard its gunna be." Monica pointed out.

"Maybe she hasn't really thought it though that much." Rachel said even closer to tears.

"well there's a lot to think about, I mean how's she gunna handle this finically? How's she gunna juggle work?, does she realise she's not gunna have a date for the next like eighteen years?" Monica asked

"I don't know" Rachel said turning her head so Monica wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"are you okay?" Monica asked confused.

"I'm just thinking about Phoebe or knocked-up Phoebe." Rachel replied turning her head and wiping away a tear.

(you all know what happens and it was getting boring)

After everyone got called to sit down for dinner ( Rachel had taken a pregnancy test by this point and it was positive.) the girls continued to whisper at the table when Chandler came over they lowered their voices but when Ross came over Rachel stopped the conversation altogether.

Only for it to be brought up again by Monica five minutes after they had started to eat.

"so who's the father?" Monica said casually in hope Rachel might accidentally tell her.

"I said I'm not telling you" Rachel replied just as casually.

" come on" Monica whined. "its my wedding and you stole some of my thunder again AND Phoebe covered for you"

"no sorry I can't and anyway you'll judge me" Rachel explained picking up a glass of champagne bringing it to her lips then realising she wasn't allowed putting it back.

" we won't judge you" Phoebe protested.

"no you will judge me and besides-" Rachel was cut of by Ross

"what you up to guys?" Ross asks bringing his chair round.

"nothing" Rachel replied in a really hurried tone.

"Rachel's pregnant" Monica blurted out.

"MONICA!" Rachel yelled

"oh my god you're kidding right?" Ross asked. Rachel let out a sigh

"no, she's not" Rachel said putting her head back.

"oh my god" Ross repeated. He then realised something Ross' eyes widened. Before anyone could notice this he sorted him self out.

"so um" Ross said trying to sound normal. "who is um the father?" Rachel just swallowed so Monica told him that she wouldn't tell them.

More thought rushed thought Ross' head.

"why not do we know him?" Ross asked rather nervously

"yeah" Rachel replied.

"who is the closest to him?" Ross asked still nervously.

"you are actually" Rachel replied again.

"come on, tell us" Monica pleaded. "okay what is the first letter of his name, and I'm only assuming, and hoping it's a he"

"yes it's a he" Rachel said rolling her eyes and his name begins with R, okay?"

"right we need a pad each and a pen each and we all need to write down everyone we know beginning with R okay?"

"Monica I really don't think-" Phoebe got cut off by Monica.

"OAKY?" Monica repeated louder. No one replied.

"good." Monica said. " I'll go get pads and pens.

"Rach will ya please just tell us?" Phoebe asked for the tenth time in the last 3 minutes

"I can't you'll judge me."

"okay" phoebe said "then at lest answer me this who is he closer to me or Monica?"

"Monica" Rachel said.

"okay" Phoebe said again " is it one of the 3 boys"

"no" Rachel said.

Did I leave you on a cliff hanger? XP I'll update soon charley x


	2. chapter 2

"okay" Phoebe said "is it one of the three boys?"

"no" Rachel said, she'd lied

"okay Phoebe said.

" are you sure" Monica asked.

Rachel just turned her head, but Monica knew she meant yes.

" Rachel can I speak to you for a second?" Monica asked

"yeah sure" she replied. Monica walked them to a corner of the room

"oh my god" Monica exclaimed in a hushed voice "I can't believe you slept with Ross!"

" what!" Rachel said in her best, fake shocked expression she could do.

"w-wh what are you talking about?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips. Monica crossed her arms and shot her a look which Rachel new meant: tell the truth.

"yeah okay" she said dropping her arms back down to her sides.

"oh my god Rach this is huge." Monica said in a high voice.

"you can't say anything though I'll tell Ross in my own time." Rachel said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"fine" Monica said huffily.

"we can't talk about it with the boys around" Rachel stated.

" but Joey met a girl and Chandler is fixing his shoes." Monica pointed out.

"and Ross?" Rachel asked.

" you're gunna tell him." Monica said

"not just yet, I still need some time for it to sink in okay?" Rachel told her sitting on a neatly calved chair in the corner.

"I know it's a lot to take in honey but the sooner you do it the sooner he'll be able to help you." Monica said sitting on the arm of the chair and giving her a one armed squeeze. Rachel then started to cry.

"I'm sorry its just pregnancy hormones" Rachel said

"I know" Monica replied. Just then the arm of the chair Monica was sittig on snapped.

" Wanna go now?" asked Rachel

"lets" Monica replied. As they both headed back to the table.

XxXxXx

( sorry I didn't have a symbol for time lapse last time I put stars but they didn't show up sorry)

Back at the table Ross and Phoebe where in conversation about their lists of names crossing them off one by one.

"so you don't know a Rolf?" Phoebe said for which you could have guessed was like the tenth time because of the aggravation in Ross' voice.

"no" he replied

"are you sure, because there was that guy who went to that thanks giving with us one year?" Phoebe resorted

"n-o" Ross said.

"fine fine I'll cross him off.

"thank you." Ross replied.

"hey" Monica and Rachel greeted.

"hi" Ross and Phoebe replied.

"Rach you gotta tell them who the father is" Monica said

" no" Rachel protested.

" she knows who the father is?" Phoebe asked over hearing them whispering.

"yes" Rachel replied looking at her feet.

"You've gotta tell us then" Ross said. Rachel breathed in.

"okay but no freaking out" Rachel told them and then took another deep breath. "I can't do it Monica tell them" Rachel said sighing and flopping in to the seat with her head in her hands.

"okay but like Rachel said NO freaking out okay?" Monica said making herself very clear

" okay, okay just tell us" Phoebe asked anxiously

Monica also closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" its Ross"

There you go chapter 2 up I know its short and lame but the next one will be better I promise and I know it was published and updated the same day but I didn't think id write it that quickly and besides its kinda rubbish but its now over so it doesn't matter so much XP charley x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own friends…..grrrrrrrr

Ps I know that I don't have any chapter names but id be willing to take suggestions and try change it J.

Chapter 3

Ross froze in shock completely horrified but also rather excited but of course he wasn't going to admit that just yet. Rachel who was still sat with her head in her hands started to shake her head slowly, Monica rubbed her back soothingly. Phoebe was the first one to speak

"wh-whaa-what" she asked staring at them both her hand gently moved up to her mouth. Joey then made his way over with Mona.

"hey guys" Joey said smiling "this is Mona." No one responded

"er, guys?" Joey looked confused now. "have I missed something?"

"could say that" Phoebe answered.

"anyway, Monica you don't mind if me and Mona take off now…do you" Monica didn't answer so Joey left anyway dragging Mona by the hand up to the room. Chandler then joined them and like Joey asked:

"have I missed something?" a few seconds later everyone started to fiddle with something near them

"no, not at all" they all said at slightly different times.

"okay, then why the tension?" Chandler said.

"well you see I just got of the phone with James Brolin and-" phoebe got cut of by Rachel.

"oh will you give it a rest." Phoebe fell silent.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air, no one spoke.

"so.." Chandler broke the silence rocking back up and down on his heels.

"clearly I interrupted something so I'm going to go get drinks" and with that chandler left only to return seconds later with 5 drinks.

"and no ones moved so I'm going to go see what Joeys up to" he said turning in the opposite direction this time while discarding 4 drinks on the table.

"okay I can't stand this anymore its my wedding and I'm bored" Monica announced. Everyone looked up.

"and now I'm really wishing I never said anything with the weird looks you're all giving me." while she fiddled with the wedding band on her finger.

"well if no one else is going to have a drink" Ross said leaning across the table. Phoebe helped herself to one to.

"I think we should just forget about it until tomorrow." Phoebe suggested.

"easier said than done Pheebes" Rachel told her with her head not moving from its position in her hands. Monica again rubbed her back but this time tried to get her to get up.

"come on sweetie, it is my wedding and I would like to have a little bit of fun"

"I'm sorry you're right" Rachel agreed lifting her head from her hands. Her cheeks were tear stained and didn't look that enthusiastic about the whole idea.

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner when I was asked I went on holiday with free wi-fi so it had really bad connection and then my computer broke which wasn't fun either. Anyways hope you liked it -Charley x-


End file.
